


For Your Entertainment

by sdwolfpup



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Song:** Adam Lambert, "For Your Entertainment"  
 **Spoilers:** Through season 3

**Download:** [DivX AVI (54 MB)](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/FYE.zip) (right click, save target as to download)

Streaming at YouTube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W4B0AailuE) or watch the embed:

Lyrics  
So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it  
Baby don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby

Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work ya 'til you're totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on 'til it's over

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh...oh...oh  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough with you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to dualbunny for quick and excellent beta work when I was already RIDICULOUSLY late delivering this vid. (And thanks to Ian for being patient with me on that front!)
> 
> This vid literally could not have been made without a specific group of people. First, thank you to aurora_84 for the idea in the first place! It was one of those ideas that was so genius, I only hoped I'd get a chance to make it before someone else did. And to the unbelievably generous group of friends who pitched in when my vidding machine died - I am a thousand times grateful to you. I am making heart eyes at you all!


End file.
